All of Me
by GhostInTheBAU
Summary: "I wish you could see yourself right now..." "Do you like what you see, Aaron? You want me like this, don't you? I think you want me helpless and spread out just for you..." "Only for me." ****Part of All Night Long On My Bed**** Smut and Fluff.


_**Warnings:**_ **_Explicit Sexual Content, Slash, Porn without Plot, Actually a bit of plot snuck in, Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Food Porn, Teabagging, Blindfolds, Valentine's Day, Top!Hotch, Bottom!Reid, NSFW_**

 _ **Rating:** EXPLICIT_

 _Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid_

 _Part of my **All Night Long On My Bed** series._

* * *

 **ALL OF ME**

.

Spencer finished rinsing the last plate and placed it on the drying rack. They'd just eaten dinner and Jack had left to go to a sleepover at a friend's house. So far it had been a wonderful Valentine's Day, but he was very much looking forward to a little alone time with Aaron now that they were off parental duty for the rest of the evening. He smiled when he felt familiar arms circling around his stomach and a firm, warm chest pressing against his back.

"That was wonderful, Baby."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know how much I love to cook for you and Jack," he hummed, "I just wish I had time to do it more often."

The arms holding him shifted, and he turned to face the man behind him. Dropping the dish towel onto the counter, he leaned against the edge and brought his hands up to card through Aaron's hair, listening as he spoke.

"I know Jack really enjoyed helping you prepare everything tonight, and you gave him a pretty important job."

"Well, he delivered didn't he?" he laughed, "I mean, come on. Those meatballs were spot on—"

Suddenly, Aaron's hands gripped his hips and pulled him in closer as their lips joined; and he let out a startled gasp right before a tongue thrust into his mouth. The gasp soon morphed itself into a moan as their breath mingled and hands began to roam over his body.

But as quick as the kiss had begun, it ended, and Aaron murmured against swollen lips, "You're so good with him." A hand combed through his hair while another lifted his chin, and he sighed as he met Aaron's gaze, "He loves you like a father, you know. I'm so thankful that you're a part of our family, Spence."

"And you know that I love him like a son, Aaron," he smiled back at him, then gave him a little wink, "And I hope he enjoys his sleepover."

"I'm sure he will, and I'm also sure we'll be hearing all about it tomorrow." Aaron shot him a devilish grin that had heat instantly pooling low in his belly. The fact that the man could turn him on with just a look was astounding. "The rest of the spaghetti's in the fridge and everything's cleaned up. Why don't you go into the living room and wait for me. You made dinner, I've got dessert."

"Really?" he asked, curiosity piqued, "You made dessert?"

Aaron chuckled softly and placed a kiss to his forehead, then shooed him out of the kitchen with a gentle slap to his backside with the towel.

Spencer yelped, but acquiesced, moving into the other room and leaving Hotch to his secret culinary exploits. When he entered the space, he noticed the fireplace was lit and there were blankets and pillows already laid out in front of the flames. Aaron...ever the romantic. He must have set it all up while Reid had been doing the dishes.

He let a tiny smile curve his lips as he took in the scene, then he plopped down into the plush bedding and enjoyed the warmth of the fire while he waited for his lover to emerge. He didn't have to wait long, though, because just a few minutes later Hotch came in carrying a tray. Spencer watched as he carefully placed it down and sat next to him on the blankets. When his eyes landed on the dessert, the smile on his face grew, "This looks wonderful."

There were several bowls, each holding a different ingredient...strawberries, slices of angel food cake, and chocolate sauce. There was also a can of whipped cream, a bottle of Cupcake Muscato, and two wine glasses.

"You did this?" Spencer looked toward Aaron, "You did all this for me?"

"Of course, Love." Hotch brought a hand up and ran fingers through silky smooth hair as he moved closer to Reid, brushing their lips together and whispering, "I thought it would be fun to have dessert by the fire tonight."

There was definitely a hidden message in those sultry words, and Spencer shivered at the intonation. Aaron lingered at his mouth, and he tried to remain still, lips continuing to softly brush back and forth against his as heated breath warmed their faces. A moan escaped him when his cock twitched with need, and he couldn't stop from pushing the kiss further, deepening it and thrusting his tongue into Aaron's waiting and hungry mouth. He slithered around the smooth contours of gums and teeth, then felt the wave of Aaron's tongue as it pushed right up against his, bringing with it the taste of strawberries and chocolate. He lapped it up, then smirked as he pulled just slightly away, "You've already been sampling."

Aaron gave him a coy grin, then backed off and reached for the tray, picking up a strawberry, "Then maybe I should let you sample some too," he dipped it into the chocolate and then shook the can of whipped cream, spraying a dollop onto the berry before bringing it up to Reid's mouth, "You know...just so we're even."

Spencer quickly opened up, orbiting the tip with his tongue before wrapping full, pink lips around the body of the fruit and sucking, savoring the long groan of approval he got from Aaron at the action. When he finally bit into it, the sweet tartness of the flavors danced in perfect harmony along his taste buds; and he felt some of the juice begin to slide down his chin, which elicited another wonderful moan from the man in front of him. Apparently food porn was a _thing_ for Aaron, a thing he would definitely have to remember...and there were so many _things_ he could do with the right foods. He'd have time to think on that later, though; right now there were much more pressing matters to attend to. He watched his lover, who was still holding the rest of the strawberry in his hand, and flicked his tongue out to swirl around it once more, but this time he made sure to lick over Aaron's finger tips as he did so.

"Jesus, Spencer," Hotch breathlessly huffed, "You drive me crazy, you know that?" Spencer watched as Aaron again advanced on him, but this time the man didn't go in for the kiss. Instead, he licked up from Reid's chin to his mouth, then whispered, "You had something on your face, Sweetheart."

"Well..." He licked his lips and let out a shaky breath, then brought his arms around Aaron's neck, pulling him into his space as he softly murmured, "I guess it's a good thing you were here to help me with that."

Teeth and tongues collided once more, but this time they both tasted of sweet berries, chocolate and cream. It was a ravenous embrace, all the flavors wreaking havoc on Spencer's patience; he wanted Aaron _right fucking now_ , so he lifted up on his knees and moved to push his lover down to his back, but was stopped by a velvet voice filling the heady air.

"Slow, Spencer. We have all night..." he purred, fingers beginning to work on the buttons of Reid's shirt, "I wanna enjoy this, Baby...and I wanna take my time with you."

Once the last button was undone, the shirt eagerly slid off his shoulders and onto the blankets below. As Aaron took in the sight of his naked chest, glowing in the light of the fire, he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. It amazed him that even after all their time together, his lover could still make him blush like a giddy teenager.

"You are so beautiful."

"Aaron," he breathed, "I need you."

He bit at his lip as he watched Aaron pull his own shirt up and over his head, taking time to appreciate the chiseled chest and abdomen suddenly laid out before him. He never thought he would tire of that gorgeous sight. The man was an absolute Adonis, and Reid couldn't control himself as he once again rose up to his knees and took Aaron's head in his hands. Softly, he stroked thumbs across a stubbled jaw as their lips met; and he felt hands begin to tug at his zipper, working to divest him of his pants while his mouth was hungrily invaded. Fingers hooked under the waistband, brushing against his heated skin and sending a shiver through him as boxers and all were yanked off his hips and down to his knees in one fell swoop. Cool air hit the silky skin of his filling arousal as it sprung free of its confines, bouncing heavily in the space between them; and an instant later warmth surrounded him, a skillful hand pumping his cock to full and aching hardness. His breath hitched, and his nails dug into the broad shoulders now helping to hold him up as he bucked into the pressure, moaning around the writhing tongue fucking his mouth. "Aaron!" he gasped, that tongue still trying to devour him as it began to move along his jawline, "Please. Please...Aaron. You have entirely too many clothes on..."

"My my, Dr. Reid," Hotch simpered, releasing Spencer's dick from his ministrations, "You're not shy at all tonight are you?"

He groaned, falling on his ass and shimmying completely out of his pants, watching with hungry eyes while Aaron stood and did the same before sinking back to the floor. Heat was burning deep inside him, reaching out desperately for _more more more_...and he quickly straddled Aaron's legs, pushing his back up against the couch and wrapping arms around the man's neck as he rocked his hips downward. Their naked cocks met, rubbing together and sharing warm fluid as obscene noises were ripped from both men. Bodies moved together, swaying in perfect, slippery tandem while nails raked down Spencer's back and clawed into Aaron's hair. "Not shy," Reid murmured, "Just need you so bad...need to be close to you."

Hotch brought a hand away from Reid's back and snatched the can of whipped cream off the tray. Giving Spencer a mischievous grin, he tipped it upside down and brought it to one pert, pink nipple, which quickly disappeared beneath a small dollop of white a moment later. Reid gasped at the coolness on his skin and arched forward as Aaron's tongue came down, swirling and lapping at the sweet, hidden nub before his lips wrapped around it and began to feverishly suck.

"Oh god, Aaron..." Passion sparked low in Spencer's center, hot and tingling as a desperate need filled every fiber of him. Fingers gripped tightly into raven hair, keeping Aaron's mouth _right fucking there_ as he was sucked clean. His head fell back and his eyes closed, mouth agape and whimpering, body writhing and cocks continuing to caress one another...growing achingly hard...so hard he thought he might burst from the pressure. His heart was nothing but a wild flutter in his chest as he panted and moaned, coming utterly undone but not caring in the least.

After a moment, the tantalizing mouth that had left him a wanton mess was slinking up his chest, then his collar bone, to his neck...nipping teasingly at his ear. There was hot breath and a whisper, "Open up, Baby."

Reid instantly complied, lips eagerly parting as a spray of light, cool cream entered just moments before Hotch followed. He was overtaken as Aaron's tongue penetrated him, chasing the sweetness within and tickling the roof of his mouth. Spencer lost himself in the luscious flavors of his lover mixing with the melting cream, and nails again clawed down his back as the kiss grew more frantic, and needy, and _ravenous_. Tongues intertwined and stroked together, moving as one, in and out, taking turns as they entered the others' domain...sharing dominance. Spencer groaned when his lower lip was taken into Aaron's mouth, and he rutted up against the man's abdomen, his dripping arousal begging for blessed friction and pressure.

One strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against Aaron's front while another hand cupped firmly under his ass. His mouth was released, and a startled squeak escaped him as he was lifted up. He clung frantically to Hotch, a soft purr at his ear, "I've got you, just relax," and then Aaron smoothly shifted their weight, easing him gently down to his back on the floor.

He gazed up and watched through half-lidded, lust-blown eyes as Aaron settled between his legs; and he marveled at just how perfectly they fit together. Groaning at the thought, he thrust his hips up as a sudden and overwhelming need to be touched everywhere imaginable struck him.

"Slow, Baby...remember? I wanna savor you..." Aaron softly murmured, "And I also have another gift, if you're up for it."

Spencer watched with interest as Aaron reached underneath the blanket, pulling out a deep purple scarf and draping it over his chest; the soft fabric felt cool against his flushed skin. "It's, um...it's beautiful." His brows crinkled and his lips quirked up at the corners, "The timing's a bit odd. A little strange, you know, pulling out a scarf _right now_ , but I love it."

"Well, Doctor, there's a specific reason I wanted you to have it _right now_ ," he smirked, then gently placed it over Spencer's eyes, stealing his sight.

His body immediately tensed and his breath caught in his throat as darkness overtook him. Suddenly, he realized exactly why Aaron had pulled the gift out _right now_ , and a pulse of desire shot straight to his cock. He was learning so much about his lover tonight...food kink and now light bondage. And from the way his body was responding, he was realizing that he enjoyed those things as well. He didn't notice that he'd been holding his breath until the scarf was removed and he found himself staring up into worried chocolate eyes.

"Spencer?" Aaron's voice was soft, delicate and laced with concern, "Is this too much? We don't have to if you're not okay with it. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's not that. Really," he quickly assured. He knew what Aaron was worried about, but there was no way he wanted this to end. Not even a little. "Hankel, he never covered my eyes," he continued, "It was just surprising and caught me off guard a bit. But, in a good way. A _really_ good way..." He nervously laughed as he picked the scarf up and began to run his fingers along the smooth fabric. It was a gorgeous shade...maybe a palatinate purple...deep and rich. "I trust you," he whispered, "I trust you with every part of me, Aaron. With all of me. Please...don't stop. I don't want you to stop."

Aaron smiled and tenderly ran his fingers down Spencer's cheek before taking the scarf from him, covering his eyes and securing the ends behind his head.

Once his vision was gone all his other senses seemed to magnify. He felt the warmth from the fire and heard the flicker of the flames as they lapped at the air. He could smell the sweet fragrance of berries and chocolate and cream. He listened to the blankets rustle as Aaron moved above him, and then he felt a warm body covering his and hot breath invading his ear. A moment later a soft voice crept into his head, praising him, soothing him, reassuring him; and he leaned into the calming sound.

"You're so beautiful, Spencer. Exquisite, breathtaking, perfect in every way. You honor me with your submission...with your trust, and I'm going to take such good care of you my love."

Hot kisses trailed along his jaw, down his neck, over his chest...and his skin sizzled in their wake as a shiver ran up his spine. A tongue darted out, flicking at his nipple again; his hands came up to run through short hair as Aaron's teeth began biting and teasing the nub, then giving it a good suck before moving to the other side and showing the same affections there. Lips continued their descent down his body, and when he felt writhing wet heat sink deep into his navel he instantly arched his back, pushing into the sensual touch and voicing his approval with a glorious moan. Goosebumps erupted along his skin, nerve endings alight with sparks of pleasure as his body involuntarily undulated under Aaron's sinfully skillful mouth. That tongue lapped and sucked along a jutting hip bone and then moved to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, passing right over the one area that was burning and begging to be touched. "Fuck, Aaron..." he opened his legs further and bucked into the air, gripping tighter to the locks in his hold, panting, "Don't torture me like this... _please_..."

"You're such an eager little thing..." There was a chuckle, then a smooth voice above him, husky and teasing, "Am I not giving you what you want, Spence?"

The weight over him shifted, and he thought he heard Hotch pick something up, but before he could question it Aaron was back in place. Hot hands slid along his inner thighs, then gripped behind his knees and pushed up and out, spreading him wide, and he gasped at the vulnerability the position put him in. He was blind and completely open to the man above him, and he had a pretty damn good idea of the obscene state he was in from the noises filling the air. Aaron had total control over him, and he moaned at the thought.

"Fuck, Baby. I wish you could see yourself right now..."

"Do you like what you see, Aaron?" Spencer cooed, bringing his hands down to his thighs and pulling his legs even further apart as his fingers rubbed along the skin. He could tease a little, too; and dirty talk always did drive Aaron crazy. "You want me like this, don't you?" he asked, hips gyrating below his lover, "I think you want me helpless and spread out just for you..." He arched up and threw his head back, gasping into the air, "Completely open... _burning_ for you...ready for your cock and begging to be fucked..."

He couldn't see Hotch, but his lips quirked up into a satisfied grin when he heard the man emit a deep, salacious groan.

" _Only_ for me," Aaron growled, tongue licking up beside Spencer's straining dick, teasingly close, "I wanna hear you beg for me...wanna tear you apart...wanna see you completely undone..." breath ghosted over sweat-soaked skin, "I want you unable to think of anything but _my_ touch, _my_ mouth, _my_ cock..." a nose nuzzled into soft, curly hair, "Fuck...I love every single _inch_ of your body..."

A moment later that tongue was on the other side of his aching arousal, sucking along the skin there as well, and Spencer's nails dug into his legs as his body silently begged for that mouth to surround _every single inch_. He startled and jumped at the spray of an aerosolized can, something cool hitting the head of his cock a second later, and then his mind rapidly caught up to what his lover was doing, "A-Aaron—!"

Before he could get another word out, lips warmed the cold tip and sunk slowly down, not ceasing until his entire dick was sheathed in blissfully wet heat, hot breath tickling golden curls. The sensation was amazing, and he wanted so much more; he released his legs, letting them fall to either side as he twisted his fingers back in Aaron's hair and bucked up into the writhing cavern surrounding him. "Fuck..." he groaned, "That's...that's... _fuck._ You're so incredible..."

Hotch hummed at the praise, and Reid involuntarily rocked up again, trying to chase the ecstasy of the vibrations resonating around him. He whined when heavy hands stopped his movements, gripping firmly to his hips and holding him still. Then he felt Aaron's tongue flatten right against the underside of his cock, and that sinful mouth began to suck its way up until only the head was sheathed in warmth. There was a swirl, and a single lick all the way back down before he was completely engulfed in heat once more. The movements continued, Aaron bobbing up and down, tongue licking and whirling, mouth hungrily sucking and slurping while Reid's hands rested gently in his soft hair...until Hotch abruptly popped off, leaving Spencer a whimpering mess from the loss. "Aaron, please don't stop," he panted and moaned, "Please...feels so, so good..."

His lover said nothing, but soon after there were hands spreading his cheeks and a slick finger teasing his puckered entrance, and he instantly pushed down against it. The reaction was needy and desperate, but he didn't care in the slightest; all he cared about was getting more of Aaron. So much more. There was a chuckle, then a burn as he was penetrated, the digit pushing knuckle deep and twisting inside him before pulling back out. The hand still holding him down moved from his hip to the base of his dick and began to stroke as the finger at his ass breached him again. Then Aaron's voice sliced through the musky air.

"You're so fucking tight, Spencer. So hot...you feel so good. Tell me, did you like it when I sucked your cock like a lollipop?"

He just gave him a nod and a groan as he felt another thrust inside him, then another, and another...massaging his walls and coating his passage with slick...preparing him to be thoroughly fucked as Hotch continued to tease him.

"Because I loved it, Baby..."

"Oooohhh!" Reid gasped, his muscles clenching around the finger inside him as heavenly pleasure rocked through his dick. Aaron had just done _something_ down there...he wasn't exactly sure what...but wet pressure had rolled across his scrotum and he'd almost lost it. He could feel himself on the cusp of eruption.

"I could just _eat you up_..." Aaron simpered, then immediately began licking long, sweeping strokes over the sensitive skin of Spencer's balls, twirling around them before taking the entire sac smoothly into his mouth. Gently, he massaged and sucked as one hand continued to pump Reid's throbbing cock and the other added a second finger to his eager ass.

"Aaron—"

His was strangled into silence when he felt Aaron's tongue slide up the middle of his scrotum and then feverishly flick along the seam. Simultaneously, firm pressure pushed right below his balls and his toes curled as he keened with delight; his mind going into pleasure overload. He felt the thickness of two fingers fluidly gliding in and out of him, scissoring and stretching and turning, continuously rubbing over that _oh fuck_ sweet spot...and the pressure against his perineum remained relentless through it all. A third finger was quickly added, and he hissed at the momentary burn before oozing back into the euphoria of being stretched wide by his lover. A skillful hand ran along his cock, snaking around the spit-slick shaft drizzling with precum and jerking him off, smoothly thumbing over the tip and down the slit. And that _mouth_...hot breath, wet tongue, soft lips...they all worked in perfect unison to fondle his balls, and the rapture of it all was almost too much to bear.

His dick was heavy with lust in Aaron's hold, pressure building at the base while his balls began to pull upwards. His hips moved of their own volition, wantonly rocking back and forth...fucking into the hand working his cock and then pushing down over the fingers thrusting into his ass while his muscles greedily clenched around them. He was on a razor's edge, and at any second he was going to tip over. "Aaron..." he panted, "I'm gonna—"

"Come on, Spencer," Hotch commanded, and Spencer whined as his sac slid out of the undulating heat that had driven him mad, "Give yourself to me. Just let go and give me everything. I wanna _taste_ you. I wanna take it all..." There was a quick pause, and then Aaron's sultry voice was back, soft and sweet and _filthy_ , "Are you gonna let me taste your cream, Baby?"

"Fuck," he whimpered, those wicked words sending a shiver through him as his lover's lips wrapped around his cock, and a moment later he happily obliged. His hands tangled back into silky locks and held firm as he pushed further into the mouth surrounding him; and he cried out, shooting his release deep into Aaron's throat. He could feel the muscles massaging him, working to swallow down everything he gave while at the same time milking him for more. His heart was wild, pounding heavily against his ribs as his breath sawed in and out of his chest. Pleasure rocked through his core, and he momentarily lost track of everything around him as he rode through the crashing waves of his orgasm and watched as colors danced across his darkened vision.

After a minute he felt Aaron pull off, licking him clean and gently releasing his spent and softening cock. Then that fucking wonderful mouth was lapping up his body, short nails following quickly behind, leaving marks along his sweaty skin. Groin to navel...heat dipping inside the tiny hole and making him mewl before moving on to his chest, then his nipples...each getting another turn with tongue and teeth. The mouth moved past his collar bone to his neck and up his jaw, terminating at his ear with a nip. There was a whispered promise in the dark, "I'll have you coming again before the night's over."

He groaned at the declaration and Aaron's mouth claimed his, entering through parted lips as he gasped in surprise. He could taste himself on his lover's tongue...an erotically salty sweet mix of whipped cream and semen that had his dick twitching. He didn't think it was possible, but he felt himself growing hard again; his refractory period apparently blown all to hell...at least for the night. He wasn't about to complain.

The mouth on his pulled away and Aaron hotly whispered, "Can you taste yourself inside me, lover? So delicious...so ravishing..."

"Y-Yes...Aaron, please," he begged through a shuddering breath, "I need more. Please...give me more...I need so much more..."

He longed to look at the beautiful face he loved so much, but he didn't really want the blindness to end either. Not knowing exactly what was coming next, not being able to see and anticipate his lover's next move was incredibly alluring and seductive.

"I'll give you _everything_ , Spencer. God..." Aaron sighed, "Don't you know I'll give you all of me?" He sucked along Reid's neck and nibbled at the shell of his ear, murmuring, "You want me, Baby? Do you want everything?"

In the darkness he suddenly felt hands gripping his ass and pulling his hips up as slick, heavy flesh pressed against his dripping and needy hole. His legs wrapped around Aaron's waist and his arms circled his back, digging nails into smooth skin as he keened and writhed, trying desperately to push down onto the hot, thick presence at his ass. His body was on fire, every inch of him lit up with burning passion for the man above him, and he was consumed with an intense need to be filled. Slowly, the head of Aaron's cock pushed past the first ring of muscle and he felt an immense burn as he was stretched wide around his lover's girth. His back arched, nails scratching and a whine catching in his throat as his body began to tremble, sweat beading along his brow.

"Relax, Sweetheart," Hotch soothed, gentle and calm, "I've got you, Baby. I've always got you. Just breathe through it and feel all of me..."

He moaned, then nodded as he felt every single ridge and vein and glorious inch of hard cock slide into him, slow and deep and steady. He tried to breathe through the pain, panting as he listened to Aaron praise him, "There you go, Love. You're doing so well. You're so tight, so hot, so beautiful. Fuck, Spencer, you feel absolutely amazing."

He sensed it when Hotch bottom out, and he clutched desperately to him, a heavy weight lying against his ass and warm, wet skin blanketing his body as he adjusted to the intrusion...the burn gradually fading away and leaving behind only pleasure. He was so full, so completely stretched, so filled with Aaron's presence that he didn't know how it could possibly ever feel any better.

As though he could read Spencer's mind, Aaron's hips curled inward, pushing just the tiniest bit further inside, and Reid whimpered as sparks of ecstasy shimmered up his spine and whirred deep in his groin. His balls tingled and his cock began to fill with warmth as it bowed against his stomach, dribbling precum along his skin...and it felt fucking _better_.

Hotch tenderly rocked into him, just a slow inch of cock in and out at first, small little thrusts while he allowed Spencer's passage to continue conforming to his size; and the genius savored every second of it as thick flesh massaged his walls and rubbed over his prostate. He was rock hard, his dick throbbing and aching and straining against him, screaming out for another release. "Please, Aaron!" he cried into the darkness, "Give me more... Please, I need so much more of you!"

"I told you I'd give you all of me," Aaron purred, pulling out almost completely before snapping his hips forward and thrusting his cock all the way back inside. "Over and over," he growled, pulling out and diving in, "Forever," he groaned, pounding deep, "You can have all of me," another snap and a push, then hot breath at his ear, "You can always have all of me..."

Balls slapped against his ass and he yelped at the rapid and unexpected movement, but quickly melted back into bliss as Aaron continued to whisper to him. He lost himself in his lover's voice and the steady and even pace of the man's cock. Being in the dark made everything so much more intense, and he could do nothing but give himself over to the sensations coursing through him...relishing the feel of Aaron sliding in and out, smooth motions massaging his passage. The air was filled with grunts of exertion as their groins came flush together, bodies fitting perfectly. There was hot breath on his skin and a wet tongue flicking and lapping at his chest. He arched into the touch as fingers came up and twined through his damp hair, yanking his head back while the mouth devouring him began to advance, sucking along his open and exposed neck. He raked nails down Aaron's back until his hands met soft flesh and gripped tight, pulling the ass in his hold further down into him. "Please, Aaron...harder..." he feverishly panted, "I need it faster..."

"You really want it hard and fast, Baby?" he snarled, and Spencer could feel the vibrations as a feral rumble erupted from Aaron's chest, "You want me to plow into you? Completely let go on you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want. Please, give it to me harder," he frantically shuddered, all modesty lost somewhere in the darkness, "I want you to let go and give me everything you've got. I want you to fuck me like you mean it, Aaron!"

There was a low growl above him and then he felt his legs being pulled away from Aaron's waist as arms hooked behind his knees, harshly pushing them to his chest and bending his body in half. Hotch leaned over him, pinning him in place; and his breath hitched as his ass was immediately and vigorously pounded into, the new angle allowing Aaron to plunge deeper while the force of each thrust inched his body along the floor. Slick skin clapped together as rigid flesh rubbed against that blissful bundle of nerves, repeatedly ramming it and sending searing pleasure flooding through his entire system. The air was warm and thick and musky, heavy with sweat and smelling of their sex and the dessert that had long since been forgotten. Sugar and cream and strawberries mixed with everything else, and the blackness of his vision magnified the eroticism of it all.

Spencer could feel his second orgasm rapidly approaching as Aaron continued to relentlessly fuck him into the blankets below. The solid arms that had held his legs up suddenly disappeared, allowing them to move away and instantly wrap back around Aaron's hips while the man fell to his forearms, his body draped over Spencer's and their lips now mere inches apart. Passion consumed them both as the heavy cock forcefully fucked into his hole at another new and glorious angle. The bruising snap of hips against him grew increasingly frantic, then Aaron's movements stuttered momentarily before he drove deep inside with one last brutal thrust. Reid arched up and Aaron's arms wrapped tightly around his back, pulling their chests flush together as the man cried out his climax into the open, gasping mouth below.

Spencer clung to Aaron as he felt an immense pulse flow through the dick inside him, followed immediately by a wet splash of heat. "So good," he panted, showering praises against the parted lips above, "So so good. You just feel so fucking _good_ , Aaron. Come on...fill me up, Baby. I need it all...everything. Pour everything you've got into me..."

After a few moments of heavy breathing and pounding hearts, the blindfold was unexpectedly pulled away and Spencer scrunched his eyes shut, hissing at the sudden flood of light that hit his retinas. It was a shock to his senses that he hadn't been prepared for. Slowly, he blinked, his long lashes parting as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim glow of the firelight. Then he looked up at Aaron, pure joy washing over his mind as he gave him a warm and relieved smile. "Oh there you are. Hi..." he happily sighed, breathless and trembling, "I missed your face..."

"And I missed your gorgeous eyes," Aaron murmured, gently stroking his thumb over Reid's cheek, "I wanna look into those beautiful hazel eyes when I make you come, Spencer."

He moaned at the words, noticing the smirk that crossed his lover's lips right before his cock was taken into the man's hand again. Pressure surrounded him as Hotch began to pump from base to crown, gently squeezing along the slippery head before dipping down the slit. Pleasure flowed through every twist and glide, making it impossible for Reid to stay still. Hips rocked up, thrusting into the hand jerking him off as heat simmered low in his groin. He gave Aaron one last adoring look before his mouth went slack, his breath stilled, his body tensed and his balls tightened. He was right there, about to reach his crescendo for the second time, ready to leap head first over the edge; and it only took one more flick of Aaron's wrist and the simple command of _Come, Spencer_ to make him fall. His eyes rolled up and he threw his head back, screaming into the still air as he came hard over Aaron's hand, his release spurting in hot, thick cords between them. Muscles clenched tightly around the cock still buried deep in his ass while rolling bursts of ecstasy ripped through every cell of his body.

"There you go, Beautiful," Hotch crooned, and Reid slowly brought his gaze back to him as he panted through his orgasm, "I love watching you come. I love feeling you pulse under my touch. I love knowing that I can make you completely lose control." Spencer whimpered at that, but quieted when a finger was placed to his lips. "And I love knowing that I'm the only one that gets to see you like this...fucked out, undone and absolutely breathtaking," he purred, "And completely _mine_."

"Yours," Spencer nodded in hazy, euphoric agreement, "I'm always yours..."

They stayed like that, hungrily gasping for air and basking in each others' gaze, just being in the moment while everything around and inside them calmed. After a few minutes, though, Aaron slipped from Reid's spent body and bowed his head, meeting their lips in a tender kiss. "Stay here and rest," he whispered, "I'll be right back."

Spencer watched him rise and walk into the bathroom, returning soon after with a warm, wet rag in one hand and a towel in the other.

"Thank you for tonight, Aaron," he tiredly sighed as he let the other man clean him up, "That was... _mind-blowing_."

"I do aim to please," Hotch softly chuckled, settling down on his side next to Reid, his upper body perched on an elbow. "Also, I might have one last gift for you."

"You might?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, by 'might' I actually mean 'do'," Aaron gave him a small smile, "I _do_ have one last gift for you."

Spencer frowned. Aaron had already done so much for him that he had no clue what else the other man could possibly have planned. Curiously, he sat up and watched as Hotch reached behind his back, dipping his hand below the blankets and fumbling for a moment before pulling it back out and producing a small black box. When he saw the object his eyes grew wide, his heart began to pound and his body started to tremble; there were only a few things he could think of that could possibly be in a box like that.

"So, I know it's kind of cliche, and it might not be very original to do this on a day like today," Aaron paused to clear his throat, then quickly blurted out the rest of his sentence, "But I've been hiding this damn thing for months, Spence, and I just couldn't wait any longer." He gave Reid a shaky smile, bringing a hand up to softly caress the younger man's cheek. When he continued there was a slight tremor in his gentle voice, "You and I both know we've been to hell and back together several times over the years, but through everything we never gave up. We always stood by one another."

"Always," Spencer murmured, staring at his lover through misty eyes as he attempted to keep a lid on his growing anticipation and mild panic.

"And I know I can count on you to have my back, whether we're out in the field or here at home." Aaron moved his hand from Reid's face to rest on his knee, slowly running his thumb across the skin there. "Baby, you and Jack are the most precious things in my life. You've helped me to grow into a better man and you've brought me immeasurable joy. Everything is exponentially richer with you in it. You're absolutely fantastic with Jack, probably better than I am, if truth be told; and he clearly adores you. I obviously adore you, too. He loves you. I love you. God, Spencer, I love you so much...and I'm..." his brows furrowed, "I'm rambling now, aren't I?"

"A little..." Spencer quickly nodded, giving him a tiny and excitedly anxious laugh as he tried not to fidget. He couldn't believe this was happening. Things like this didn't happen to him...or, they didn't used to. Maybe they did now...

Aaron's face grew serious and he met Reid's eyes, locking onto them, "I love what we have together, but I want so much more than that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Spencer; you're it for me. There's no one else I will ever love the way that I love you, and I don't think I can wait any longer to ask you the question I've wanted to ask you for years..."

There was a pregnant pause, and Spencer thought he was going to jump out of his skin as he waited for what came next. When Aaron finally spoke, everything in his mind stilled.

"You have all of me, and I want all of you. So, Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

The box swiftly opened to reveal an absolutely stunning ring that took his breath away. It had a thick platinum band with what looked like an intricate Gallifreyan design etched along the outside, and an inscription was engraved along the inside.

.

 _~ Spencer, I will love you throughout all of time and space ~_

.

"Oh my god, Aaron," he gasped, "It's—It's perfect!" He looked back up to Hotch, beaming so brightly that his cheeks hurt as he adamantly answered, the words not seeming to flow out of his mouth fast enough, "Oh, Baby, I wanna marry you more than anything else in the world!" The next thing he knew, he was lunging forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Aaron's neck and pulling him into an enthusiastic hug. "Yes, Aaron!" he cried, letting tears freely stream down his face, "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Spencer clung to Hotch for several long minutes as elation washed over him, and Aaron just held him close, rubbing soothing circles along his back and murmuring whispered adorations in his ear. When he finally pulled away, he cupped Aaron's head in his hands and claimed his mouth in a searingly passionate kiss, trying his very best to convey exactly how much he loved him but at the same time knowing that he would never be able to do so.

Once their lips parted, Aaron wiped at the tear tracks covering Spencer's face and took the ring, carefully slipping it on the younger man's finger. It fit perfectly, just like them. Spencer held his hand up and gazed at it with a grin as they settled back down onto the blankets, Aaron pulling a comforter over them both as they went. Reid laid his head on his _fiance's_ shoulder, and that thought had his grin widening as he grew giddy with excitement and a feeling of overwhelming love.

Hotch wrapped his arms around him, murmuring into sweaty, messy hair, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetheart."

"Happy Valentine's Day..." Spencer squeezed him a little tighter, committing every possible detail of the moment to his extraordinary memory, then happily sighed, "I love you, _so_ much Aaron."

"I love you, too," Aaron breathed, and Spencer felt a kiss on the top of his head, followed by a sweetly whispered, "All of you."

.

* * *

 _As always, thank you for reading.  
_

 _There's a picture of the inspiration for Spencer's ring on my other site, A O 3, if you're interested._


End file.
